Consequences
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: 5 in my series. Piper finds out that even innocent spells can turn ugly. please ignore the author's note at the beginning of the chapter, this was written last year and i have had to repost
1. Consequences

Consequences Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Takes place four months after the last one.  Phoebe is almost completely over the rape (I know no-one ever _really_ gets over it, but she's almost back to normal) and now allows Cole to touch her, kiss her and even make love to her (in other words, they're a couple again).  Piper's now eight months pregnant, but no-one knows the sex of the baby.  Prue and Jack are making plans for their wedding, but haven't yet set a date (i.e. they're having a long engagement).

Piper was wandering around the manor at four am, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Come on little one, let Mommy get some rest."  She whispered to the baby inside her.

Piper continued rubbing her stomach, and went to check on her sisters.  Prue was curled into a ball underneath her covers, while Phoebe was the exact opposite.  She was sleeping diagonally across the bed, her bedclothes pushed back and only a sheet covering her.  Lastly, Piper went to her own room, to check on Leo.

Checking on the others had become a habit to her in the last few months, and Piper guessed that it was because she was adjusting to becoming a mother.  For the most part, Prue and Phoebe didn't mind being checked on, but when Jack or Cole slept over, then they were careful to cover themselves up before going to sleep.

Leo was sleeping peacefully, and hadn't seemed to notice that Piper wasn't in bed beside him.

After closing the door to her room, Piper headed into the attic to flip through the Book of Shadows.  Actually she orbed into the attic, as the child within her had the power of orbing and Piper was channelling her baby's powers.  The baby also had the power of telekinetic orbing, which was much like Prue's telekinesis, but the object that the baby wanted to move would orb to Piper instead.

As Piper absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows, she came across quite a few familiar pages; banshees, Belthazor, the seven deadly sins.

Suddenly she saw a new spell, one to see one's future.  Piper read the words to herself, murmuring them quietly.  When she had finished, there was a bright flash of light, and then little gold and purple stars started trickling from the ceiling, going through the floor and downstairs.  Too late Piper realised her mistake – NEVER read a spell aloud without reading it silently first.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ettin finished reciting the spell, and closed his spell book.  He would break up the power of Three, which would ensure that he would be able to kill them, one by one.  And he would not fail.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Piper and Leo were the only ones in the kitchen at nine o'clock.  Piper wouldn't have found this strange, except for the fact that neither Prue nor Phoebe had come down for breakfast yet.  Piper had checked the driveway, and Prue's car was still there, meaning that Prue a) hadn't gone to work yet and b) was going to be very late when she did eventually get to work.

"Leo, I'm going to wake Prue and Phoebe.  They shouldn't be sleeping this late on a Thursday morning."  Piper announced, starting to lift herself out of her chair.

"No I'll do it, you just sit here and finish your coffee."  Leo pushed Piper gently back into the chair.  Then he left the room in search of the remaining half of the household.

Prue's room was empty, but her bed had been slept in and wasn't made yet.  Phoebe's room was the same, and when Leo checked the bathrooms, they were both empty.  He also checked the conservatory before going back into the kitchen to give this new to Piper.

"They aren't here Pipe.  Both their beds have been slept in, but there's no-one in either bathroom.  I even checked the conservatory, but there's no-one in there either."

"And there's no-one in the attic, because I went up there this morning.  So where are they?  I very much doubt Prue would have gone to work without her car.  I think she's supposed to be doing a photo shoot later today, so she won't be in the basement."  Piper continued, opening the door of the basement to check that Prue wasn't in her darkroom.  But the basement was dark.  "See if you can sense them," she suggested.

Leo concentrated, his eyes closed.  As he spoke, his eyes opened again, "they're OK, but I can't sense where they are, at least I don't think I can."

Piper looked confused.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, my locating power is telling me that they're in the house, but at the same time I have a feeling that they're not, at least not in this time."

Piper was still confused.  "So they're in the house, but in another world?"

"No, if they were they'd be even fainter.  I think they've either gone to the future or to the past."

Piper began to realise what had happened.  "Oh no."  she said, sitting down heavily.

"What?"  Leo asked, sitting opposite her and taking her hand.

"I think I sent them to the future."

Leo looked confused, so Piper began to explain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ettin rubbed his hands with glee.  "The first part of the plan has been executed and the second will soon be in motion."  He said to no-one in particular.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Phoebe woke to someone shaking her.  "Huh?"

"Come on Pheebs wake up.  We've gotta go to school soon."  Piper's voice was saying to her, but it was different somehow.

When Phoebe's eyes finally focused, the first thing she saw was Piper.  A thirteen-year-old Piper.  As she looked around the room, Phoebe realised that it looked exactly the same as it had when she was a kid, with half of the room messy (her half) and the other neat as a pin (Piper's half).

"What the…" Phoebe began before the covers were ripped off her and the frigid air hit her bare legs.  "Hey!"

"Get up."  Said a fifteen-year-old Prue.  "We have to leave in an hour."  She turned and walked out of Piper and Phoebe's room, leaving Phoebe shivering in her bed and Piper looking sympathetically at her little sister.

"I told you she'd do it someday.  You've gotta learn to either get up earlier or quicker."

Phoebe was still in a daze over what had happened, but figured that it was either a backfired spell or a warlock.  She allowed Piper to help her out of bed and dressed in the clothes Piper handed her.  Then she picked up her school bag and followed Piper downstairs.

"What's with you today Pheebs?"  Piper asked.  "Since when do you wear the clothes I pick out for you?"

Phoebe didn't answer, just gulped down the glass of apple juice that Grams handed her when the two reached the kitchen.  "Grams can I stay home from school today?"  she asked pitifully, trying to feign sickness.

Grams looked at her out of the corned of her eye.  "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't feel well.  I'm sick."  Phoebe replied, thinking that she couldn't talk about witchcraft or the future while her sisters were in the room.

Prue eyed Phoebe, then spoke up.  "I don't think she's sick, I reckon she's faking it coz she doesn't want to take her maths test."

Grams glared at her eldest granddaughter before turning to the youngest.  "Phoebe," she said sternly, "you know that you have to go to school.  I can't let you skip school just because you don't want to take a test.  If you are really sick, then I might think about it, but I think I agree with Prudence, I don't think you are really sick."

"Please Grams?"  Phoebe tried once more.

"No. And that is my final answer.  Now eat your breakfast."  Grams pushed a box of Phoebe's favourite cereal towards her, and Phoebe resignedly poured herself a bowl.

Prue ate the last bite of her toast and polished it off with the rest of her juice, then she put both plate and glass in the sink.  "Grams I have cheerleading practice this afternoon."

"OK Prudence.  Piper you can come home with Andy and I'll pick Phoebe up."  Grams turned to Phoebe.  "Just don't be late like last time."

"OK,"  Phoebe finished off her cereal and grabbed her bag, following the others to the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Prue sat up in bed and looked around.  She was in her old room, the one she had given to Piper and Leo when they had decided to stay in the manor.  But the room was filled with her stuff, not Piper and Leo's.  She stumbled out of bed and put on the robe that hung behind the bedroom door.  Exiting the room, she ran into a girl with black hair and brown eyes who looked about eleven.

"Mom!  I can't believe you just got up.  I'm gonna be late!"

Prue was stunned, to say the least.  She opened her mouth to respond, but a familiar woman walked up the stairs. "Andie?"  Prue asked.  Her fifteen-year-old daughter looked at least thirty.

"Mom since when have you called me by my childhood nickname?  It's Cass, remember?"

Again, Prue opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the younger girl.  "Cass can you take me to school.  I missed the bus and Mom just got up as you can probably see.  I'll be late if I don't leave…" the girl checked her watch, "…right about now."

"Sure Al, has Claire gone already?"

"Yeah she caught the bus."

Prue just watched this hurried conversation between her eldest daughter and (she guessed) one of her other daughters.  Before she could think of something to say, the two of them had gone downstairs and a moment later the slamming of the door indicated that they had left the manor.

About to go into the attic to see what had happened, Prue noticed a person standing at the bathroom door.  She covered her mouth with her hand when she realised who it was.  "Oh my god." She murmured.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah I know it's pretty easy to guess who it will be, but try to give me creative suggestions, not just obvious ones.

And I know Phoebe's acting pretty normal, but I'm not sure how else to make her act.  I mean, it's a bit harder for Prue coz she's in the future and doesn't know anything etc, but Phoebe knows who everyone is etc, and also she's ten, so it's a helluva lot harder for her to get to the Book of Shadows to look up stuff.  And…yeah, please review!


	2. Distance

Distance Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Follows on from the last one.

Prue covered her mouth with her hand when she realised who it was.  "Oh my god." She murmured. "Andy?"

"Hi honey,"  he replied, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Prue was in shock, but the moment he touched her she relaxed, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms again.

After a moment Andy pulled away, then kissed Prue softly on the lips.  "Not going to work today?" he asked.

Prue mumbled an answer, too overcome with the feelings inside her from the kiss.

"OK, well I'll see you tonight then."  Andy said, kissing Prue one more time, before going downstairs.

Prue stayed at the top of the stairs, trying to process all the information.  She had apparently come to the future, but why?  How?  Her best guess was a backfired spell or interference from a demon or warlock.

In the future, Prue figured, she was married to Andy (so said the wedding ring on her finger) and had three children, all girls.  Andie, or Cass as she was referred to in this time, was obviously the oldest, then there was Claire and Al…Alex?  Alison?  There was a number of names that 'Al' could have been short for.  And where were her sisters?  They obviously didn't live in the manor.

Prue went into the bathroom and took a shower, then wandered downstairs.  Along the way she examined the photos that were hung on the walls, gaining more insight to her life as it was now.

There was a family portrait in the foyer, with everyone (she guessed) in her family, including her sisters and their families.  It looked like Phoebe and Piper were both married with kids, although she couldn't tell exactly how many kids they had.  There were twelve kids in the photo, three of which were her own, but she couldn't tell which ones were hers and which ones were her nieces and nephews.  There was one girl who looked exactly like Piper, so Prue guessed that had to be one of Piper and Leo's kids, but as for the rest, they were a mixture of features.

After eating a quick breakfast, Prue carried her cup of coffee into the attic, intent on getting to the bottom of her trip to the future.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"…And so then I realised that I had actually _cast_ the spell instead of just reading it in my head like I had intended to."  Piper finished her story, then stole a peek a Leo.  He didn't look happy.

"Piper you know how dangerous that is.  You _have_ to read through the spell and explanation before you cast anything.  Who knows where they are now."

Piper looked down.  "I know, I know.  I didn't mean it."  She looked up at Leo, "you know I didn't."

Leo's expression softened.  "I know you didn't mean to sweetie."  He said, giving her a comforting hug.  "But I need to find out what's happened to them, so I need to go see Them and see if they have any answers."

Piper wasn't happy about this, but she knew it was the only way they were going to get her sisters back any time soon.  "OK, but hurry back."

Leo kissed his wife, and then orbed out in the middle of the kiss.

"Argh!  I hate when he does that!"  Piper could swear she heard Leo laughing as he orbed out.  "OK little one.  Let's go see if there is anything in the Book of Shadows that can help us find you aunts."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Phoebe put away her pencil case and took out her English novel, packing it in her schoolbag ready to take home.  Then she said goodbye to her friends and left the school.  Sure enough, Grams' car was waiting out the front, ready to pick her up.

As she walked over to the car, Phoebe thought about how her day had gone.  She had been happy to see all her old friends again, as many of them she had lost contact with because of the whole Charmed gig.  And she was amazed at how easy her math test was.  Sure she should have been able to ace it, considering that her mind at the moment was a 25-year-old mind, not a 10-year-old one, but she had made sure that she had gotten a couple wrong, just to ensure that she (or rather her past self) didn't get the top score and then have the teachers wonder why she didn't get top marks on the next test.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"  Grams asked as Phoebe climbed into the car.

"Good."  It was the customary response for Phoebe whenever Grams asked how her day had been.  What other answer was there except for 'fine' or 'OK'?

All during the car trip home, Phoebe was trying to find the right way to tell Grams who she really was.  She knew that she needed Grams' help if she was going to be able to look in the Book of Shadows, but Phoebe also knew that Grams would be very sceptical if she heard that Phoebe wasn't actually Phoebe.

When they got home, Phoebe dumped her bag down in the living room, as had been her custom in her childhood years.  She heard the familiar "Bag in your _room_ Phoebe," from Grams, and, checking quickly as she put her bag in her room, sussed out that her sisters weren't yet home.  Phoebe then decided to tackle Grams now, so that her grandmother would have time to either believe her, understand and get over the shock, or disbelieve her, and deal out her punishment before her sisters came home.

"Grams?" she called as she entered the kitchen, where she knew her grandmother was making dinner.

"Yes Phoebe."

"Um…well…I…I have something to tell you."

Grams turned around from the pot she was stirring. "Yes?"

"Uh…I…I know that I'm a witch."  Grams looked horrified, but before she could reply, Phoebe plunged on. "You see, I'm from the future and we're the Charmed Ones and something happened and I woke up here.  And I need your help to get me back home." She said all in one breath.

Grams staggered over to the table and sat down.  Phoebe sat next to her, hopeful.  "Wa…Wh…What?" Grams managed to get out.

Phoebe spoke slowly, "I know that I'm a witch.  I'm really from the future, only in this body and we have our powers in the future.  I woke up here this morning, and I need your help to help me figure out how to get back to my own time."  She watched Grams' face, searching for an expression which would help her tell whether Grams had believed her or not.

"Oh…OK."  Grams said, the shock wearing off.  "Then we need to get busy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Prue leafed through the Book of Shadows, amazed at how thick it had become.  There were many new entries, in lots of different handwriting. There even seemed to be a couple of pages in a young child's writing.  Suddenly the pages began to flip, landing on the page on which Piper had found the spell to see one's future.

To See One's Future 

_Recite this spell between 12 midnight and 5am to see one's future in a hologram.  You will not be able to change anything or touch anything, only observe._

"What does this have to do with what I'm doing here?  And this has personal gain written all over it anyway, why would anyone even consider casting the spell?"  Prue mused out loud.  Then she saw the writing at the bottom of the page.

_This spell will not have personal gain consequences, as what you will see will never be completely true, it is simply a hologram of your future at that particular point in your life.  All decisions you make will change your future._ (AN: alright so it's lame, but there is an important reason for the reasoning here)

_This spell cannot be cast by the same person more than once._

"I still don't get how this has anything to do with why I'm here, in the future Grams." Prue spoke to her grandmother who (she assumed) was turning the pages of the Book of Shadows.  "This spell is only used to _see_ one's future, not be _in_ it.  And anyway, I didn't cast it."  But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the Book of Shadows to stay open on another page other than the to see one's future page.  "Alright I get it Grams, this is the spell that was used.  But how did it send me _to_ the future instead of seeing it?  And why did _I _get sent?  Shouldn't the person sent be the person who actually _cast_ the spell?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The only thing Piper had come up with so far was the spell she had cast.  She knew that was what had sent her sisters spiralling through time, but she didn't know why, or how.  The spell said that you would only _see_ your future, not live it.  And even so, why were her sisters gone instead of her?

The familiar chimes of Leo's orbing made Piper turn around.  "Did you find out anything?"  she asked even before her husband had fully formed.

"Yes and no."  Leo answered.

Piper's face fell.  "That's never good."

"Yes the spell you cast was only supposed to let you see your future, not send you through time.  But a warlock corrupted the spell, meaning that Phoebe has gone to the past and Prue to the future.  He split you up because he knows that the only way to defeat you is to attack you separately."

"And this warlock's name is…?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit.  They never could give us comprehensive information, could they." Piper started pacing the attic.  "Well, hopefully Phoebe's told Grams by now, coz it's gonna be impossible for her to get anywhere near the Book without Grams' help.  And hopefully Prue's either found something herself or gotten help from the future us'.  Ow, that's not helping my back."  Piper groaned.

Leo helped his wife sit down, then watched as she rubbed her back while continuing to think out loud.  He hated having to tell her this next piece of news.

"There's more."  He said, causing Piper to look up sharply.

"_Please_ tell me it's good news…but something about your face is telling me it isn't…"

"No I'm afraid not.  The Elders said that unless we can figure out who the warlock is, and vanquish him in 72 hours from when you cast the spell…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

I just love cliffhangers, don't you?  Ideas please, for the next instalment, and for how to bring Andy back to SF.  Thanx.


	3. No Road Home

No Road Home Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Follows on from the last one.

"…The Elders said that unless we can figure out who the warlock is, and vanquish him in 72 hours from when you cast the spell, then your sisters will be trapped in time forever."

"Oh, now see…just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, you go and spring that on me."  Piper said, with a gesture that blew up a vase right next to Leo's head.  "I'm supposed to be resting here!  I'm eight months pregnant for God's sake, and I have to go around vanquishing demons now?"

"Piper you did partly cause this you know."  Leo tried to talk some sense into his wife.

"Yeah I know, that's the irony of it.  Here I am wanting to have a normal life with my unborn child, and instead I send my sisters spiralling through time."  Piper took a deep breath.  "OK, I'm finished ranting for now.  What I need to do is…call in sick for Prue, look for the warlock in the Book and…and, Leo can you ring Kevin (the assistant manager for P3) and get him to cover for me at the club.  Thanks honey."  Piper said to Leo's retreating back as he went downstairs to get the cordless phone.

Piper sat heavily on the floor, bringing the Book of Shadows with her.  "OK let's see, warlock with the power to corrupt witches' spells…that could be almost any warlock….but I need one who also has some sort of time power…otherwise he couldn't have moved them out of my time and into another…god I hope it's not a Power of Three spell…but with my luck it probably will be…and all this just because I wanted to see a glimpse of what my future would be like."  Piper thought out loud as she leafed through the Book.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Prue was pacing the attic, trying to figure out what the future spell meant.  She now knew that the spell had either been botched while casting, or a warlock-slash-demon-slash-evil being had corrupted the spell, which didn't exactly help a whole lot, apart from reinforcing what she had suspected.

At that moment, Prue heard familiar chimes, and watched as Leo orbed in, looking the same as ever.  "Hi Prue."

"Leo,  um…"  Prue didn't know how to start to tell him of her problems.

"I know.  You're from the past.  Remember it happened in this time too." The future Leo interrupted.  "The Elders told me to tell you that you can't do anything but wait.  Piper's got to figure this out on her own, and if she does it in time, then you can go back to your time."

"Wait, was do you mean, if she does it in time?  How long does Piper have?"

"She has 72 hours from the time she cast the spell.  So now she has about…" Leo checked his watch.  "…65 hours to find the warlock and vanquish him, before you and Phoebe get stuck in your alternate times."

"What?  Phoebe's here too?  Where does she live?  Can you take me there?"  Prue jumped at the mention of her sister's name.

"No, calm down.  Phoebe's been sent to the past, your past.  I think she's about ten.  But I can take you to the Phoebe of this time.  She's at home right, now, looking after her youngest daughter.  Come on, take my hand."  Prue took Leo's hand, and felt the strange sensations as he orbed the two of them out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the hour after Phoebe had told Grams about herself, Grams had been in a flurry of activity.  First she organised Piper to cook dinner after she had done her homework; ("that should keep her busy and out of our hair for at least two hours," was Grams' reasoning) and allowed Prue to 'study' at a friend's house on a school night, something she ordinarily wouldn't have allowed.  She  had unlocked the attic door, and relocked it after them ("just in case Piper finishes").  They had found the spell that Piper had used, but had so far been unable to comprehend why it had sent Phoebe to the past.

"Maybe a warlock or demon corrupted the spell," suggested Phoebe.

"Perhaps, but that demon would have to have some sort of time-related power in order to send you through time.  But what I'm finding peculiar is why you got sent here instead of the person who cast the spell…are you sure you didn't cast it?"  Grams asked.

"_Yes_ Grams, I'm sure I didn't cast it.  Maybe Piper did.  She might have wanted to look at what her future would be like, especially because of the baby."

"What baby?  Piper's got a child?"  Grams started firing questions at Phoebe, who immediately realised her mistake, but saw no way to correct it other than tell her Grams the truth.

"No she doesn't have a child _yet_.  She's eight months pregnant."

"Who's the father?  Is she married?  Is she financially secure?  Is…"

"Grams!  I'm not telling you anymore, I shouldn't have told you that in the first place.  Now can we get back to the more pressing issue at hand, like why I'm stuck in a ten-year-old's body!"

"Sorry Phoebe.  Hmm let's see, why don't I call Leo."

"Wait Leo, as in, our whitelighter Leo?"

"Yes, Leo is your whitelighter, and mine too.  He was assigned to you three after Sam clipped his wings, then became mine too, so that he could help me protect you."

"OK, then call him."

"Leo!"  Grams spoke loudly at the ceiling, trying not to yell too loudly, for fear of alerting Piper who was in her room, just a floor below them.  "Leo!"

Leo orbed in, looking exactly the same as he did in the present.  "I know what's happened.  The Elders told me that you just have to wait until Piper vanquishes the warlock who corrupted the spell.  If she does it in time, then you will return to your present, and your past self will have no memory of any of this."

"So I have to just wait?  And what do you mean if she does it in time?  What's up with the time thing?"  Phoebe asked.

"Piper has 72 hours to find and vanquish the warlock, otherwise you two will be stuck here forever.  But she cast the spell at four am last night, so now she has about…"

Grams checked her watch.  "60 hours." (AN: yeah I know the time is going different in the future and the past, but that's coz I want you to see lots of the future.  We all know what happened in the past, bu only I know what's going to happen in the future.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Aha!  Found him!"  Piper said joyously.  
_Ettin, a warlock who possess the powers of time travelling and aerokinesis (the power to create and control wind).  He often corrupts the spells of witches, causing them panic, before striking and killing them with an athame._

"Wait, there's no spell to vanquish him."

There is no known spell that will vanquish Ettin, although a potion made with his blood will work.

"Great.  So I have to somehow get Ettin here, get some of his blood without getting killed, send him away, make a potion, and then get him back again.  Leo!"

Leo finished orbing just as Piper was yelling for him.

"How the hell am I supposed to do all this?  I mean 1) What if my powers don't work on him?  2) How the hell do I get him here, to get his blood and then send him away again without getting killed, and 3) I'm eight months pregnant for Christ's sake!  I'm supposed to be resting, not on my feet making potions, and certainly not fighting demons!  My sisters are going to be stuck in the future forever, and it's all because stupid me decided to check out my future."  Piper again began pacing, and was soon becoming hysterical.  Leo took her hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Piper.  I can help you fight Ettin, you know I'd never leave you alone with him anyway.  You can distract him while I get some of his blood, then I'll orb you away until he leaves the manor.  He won't attack again once you've got some of his blood, not unless you summon him, he knows what will vanquish him.  Now calm down. We're going to get your sisters back."  He enveloped Piper in a warm hug, stroking her hair till she calmed down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Phoebe's house was huge.  It was on the outer skirts of San Francisco, and had six bedrooms.  Although, as Phoebe had explained to Prue, only four of those rooms were filled.

After orbing Prue to her sister's house, Leo had only stayed around long enough to inform Phoebe on who Prue was mentally (ie. her 'past', our present self) before orbing out again.

Since then, Prue and Phoebe had been chatting and looking through photo albums, as well as having a tour of the house.

Phoebe had married Cole, and they had five kids, four girls and a boy.  Her youngest was Portia, who was three and at home with her mother.

At that moment, Phoebe was explaining to Prue all the people in the family portrait she had seen in the manor (Phoebe also had one hanging in her own house).

"OK, so you know me, Piper, Leo, Cole, Andy, Cass, Alex and yourself.  This is your other daughter, Claire, she's seven.  These are Piper and Leo's kids; Melinda, who's nearly 15, Patty and Jonathon, who are 13 and Penny, who's seven.  Then there are mine; you know Portia, that's her the tiny baby, Pierce, who's five, and the triplets, Peta, Phillida (not Philippa) and Paris who are eight."

"Gosh, I never thought the three of us would have so many kids."  Prue commented, a little overawed at the mention of all the names and the faces she didn't know.

"Yeah, but I haven't yet reached the six Piper said I was going to have."

"When did she say that?"

"Remember when we took care of that baby Matthew, while we chased the ghost that was out to kill him?"

"Oh yeah, and afterwards we said that you were born to be a mom.  And you know, we were right.  I mean look at you now, with five kids and coping very well I must say."  Prue watched as Phoebe built Portia a castle out of blocks without even looking at them.  "You've got this motherhood thing down to a science."

"Ohhh, you haven't met Paris yet, and you don't know how long it took me to get into the swing of having kids."

"Well, having three at once, I your first pregnancy was probably a bit ambitious."

"Yeah, damn those hormone treatments."  Prue looked confused, so Phoebe elaborated.  "Right after Patty and Jonathon were born, Cole and I decided we were ready to have children, but I didn't get pregnant for the four years we tried.  Then my doctor prescribed a hormone treatment which stimulated the eggs or something.  And so I got triplets."

"So what's with the P-names?"  Prue asked.  "I mean, I understand Piper naming her kids Patty and Penny, but why have you named all your kids with names beginning with P?  And strange ones at that.  You couldn't have stuck to a simple Paul or Paige could you?"

Phoebe grinned.  "Well, firstly I named my kids with P-names because I wanted the tradition to continue into this generation, and secondly, I named them the way I did because I want my kids to stand out.  I don't want them to be just another Paul or Paige at school.  I want them to be the only Pierce or Phillida in the school, and they are."

Prue couldn't help but smile.  This Phoebe had hardly changed from the Phoebe she knew.  Always wanting to be traditional, but radical at the same time.

"So what do you want to do now?"  Phoebe asked.

"I dunno.  I want to know more about our lives.  How about you take me to P3?" Prue answered.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean, which one?"

Phoebe chuckled slightly.  "Sorry, I forgot you're from the past.  Piper has two clubs now, and three restaurants.  I'm guessing you want to go to the old club, the first one she opened?"

"Yeah.  What's the name of the other club?  And the restaurants?"  Prue asked as she watched Phoebe get Portia ready to go out.

"The other club's also called P3, but it's on the other side of town.  The restaurants are all the same; they're called Melinda's."

Prue smiled.  "Is that after her daughter, or our ancestor?"

Phoebe stopped and thought.  "I'm not sure actually.  You'll have to ask her."

All of a sudden, Piper appeared, startling Prue.  Phoebe didn't blink though.

"Piper?"  Prue asked cautiously.

Piper disappeared as suddenly as she had come, and Phoebe looked down to where Piper had been standing, to find Portia there.  "Portia!  What have I told you about morphing into your relatives!"

Portia looked up when her mother called her name, then looked back down at the ground when she was reprimanded.  "Sowwy mommy."

Prue was still confused.  "Um, Pheebs?  What just happened there?"

Phoebe chuckled again.  "Sorry, forgot to tell you.  Portia has the power of morphing.  She morphed into Piper, and back again.  She can't morph for very long yet."

Prue looked at her youngest niece and smiled.  Picking up Portia, she turned to Phoebe.  "Let's go."

Phoebe took hers and Portia's coats from the rack by the door, and lent another to Prue.  Then she led the way outside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

27 hours later… (i.e. the next night)

Piper was instructing Leo on the making of the potion, reading from the Book of Shadows as he stirred, chopped and added ingredients because the smell made Piper nauseous.

"1 cup of water."  Piper read.  "Bring to the boil, add the demon's blood let cool."

"OK, now we've just got to wait for Ettin to attack, so we can get his blood, then we can boil the potion and add the blood."  Leo said, washing his hands at the sink.

Piper sighed as they walked into the living room.  "Now I have to write a summoning spell.  I never was very good at spells.  I need Phoebe here."

Leo looked in the book and smiled.  "I think she heard you, somehow.  Look."  He showed Piper the words that were forming, in ten-year-old Phoebe's handwriting.

Piper, maybe you can use this to summon the warlock.

_????????????_

"Aw, how sweet is she?  Thinking of writing a spell for me, even when she's in another time." Piper gushed.  "She's obviously told Grams by now, otherwise she wouldn't be anywhere near the Book.  I wish she could help me some more.  I could really do with some of her marital arts skills when we're fighting that warlock."

"Talking about me?"  said a voice from behind the couch.

Before either of them could react, Ettin threw the couch forward with a gust of wind.  Leo rolled Piper over as they both fell, so that he not only cushioned their fall, but also stopped the couch from landing on her stomach.  As Leo helped her back up, Piper froze the warlock, but it didn't work for long, he broke through the froze in less than two minutes.

"Ha!  Your freezing can't stop me!"  Ettin shouted, as Leo ran up and tried to hit him with a chair, but Ettin sent him flying with another gust of wind.  He hit the wall, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper then tried to blow him up, but only succeed in blowing up one of his hands.  He screamed, holding his wrist with the non-existent hand.

"That's it witch!  Now you die!" he yelled, pulling out an athame with the other hand.

"Not yet." Piper commented, holding out her hand.  "Athame!"  The athame disappeared in blue and white orbs, and reappeared in her hand, but her best efforts to orb over to Leo failed, Piper not having enough control over her baby's powers to give it to her husband.

With a gust of wind, Ettin summoned the athame back, and advanced on Piper, who tried to blow him up again, to no avail.  She froze him again, but had barely run five steps before he had a hold on her neck.

"Now, you die witch!"  he yelled, bringing the athame down into her heart.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ha!  No more until I get at least 12 reviews (I'm trying PRGhettoPapi69's trick – author of Charmed Reformations, read it, it's good). Ideas please, for the next instalment, and for how to bring Andy back to SF.  Thanx.

OK so it was a bit long, but I wanted to show you some more of Prue's future life, and I also wanted Piper to get attacked, coz I want to finish this chapter soon.


	4. Coming Home

Coming Home Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

AN: Very, very sorry for not updating sooner, but I was overseas and then I started a new school term yada, yada, yada…and now I'm doing the School Certificate (NSW, Australia's 10th grade state-wide exams)

Follows on from the last one.

"Now, you die witch!"  Ettin yelled, bringing the athame down into her heart.

The moment the blade cut through Piper's skin, Leo also brought down his athame, into Ettin's outstretched hand-less arm.  Even though Ettin shrieked and tried to pull his arm away, he still managed to bury his own athame into Piper's chest.  Leo managed to collect some of the blood that poured from the wound before Ettin blinked away, leaving Piper slumped on the floor, the warlock's athame sticking out of her chest.

"No, Piper!"  As the clock began to chime eight, Leo rushed over to his wife, healing her as quickly as he could.  But even when her wound was completely healed, she did not wake.  "She's fainted." Leo said to himself, lifting Piper onto the now right-side-up couch.  "OK, I'll finish the potion, and get ready to summon him back while I wait for her to wake up."  Taking the vial with Ettin's blood, Leo went into the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At precisely seven fifty-eight, when Piper, Phoebe and Grams were eating Piper's lasagne, Phoebe grabbed her chest and moaned.

"Ohhh."

Grams and Piper both moved towards Phoebe, in an effort to help ease the pain that was sketched on her face.

"What is it Phoebe?"  Piper asked timidly.

"Feels like…someone's stabbed…me."  She replied through moans.

Grams tore Phoebe's hands away from her chest, but there was no evidence of any wound, not even a rip in her shirt.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the same time in 2016, Prue also felt like she was being pierced through the chest.

She was cleaning up the kitchen, with the help of Cass (aka Andie) when she collapsed, clutching her chest.  Cass immediately dropped what she was doing and knelt to help her mother sit up.

"Mom, what is it?"  she asked.

"I think…someone's…stabbed me." Prue gasped.

As Grams had done thirty years earlier, Cass tore Prue's hands away from her chest but found nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While the potion was bubbling, Leo went back into the living room to check on Piper.  She was still out cold.  Leo checked the clock.  Eight twenty (8:20pm).  Only 31 hours and 40 minutes left until Prue and Phoebe were stuck in time. (and if you had re-read the last chapter you'll see that I changed it :)

Leo was heading back to the kitchen to get a damp cloth to wake Piper, when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Leo, is Mom home?"  Andie asked as soon as she was let in.

"Ah, no.  You see two nights ago, at 4am, Piper cast this spell…"  Leo began, taking Andie into the living room where Piper was lying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At eight-oh-one, Phoebe suddenly felt no pain.

"Wow, the pain's gone."  She remarked to Grams, who was sitting next to her.

"What?  How can pain come and go that quickly?"  Grams asked.

"I dunno.  Maybe I…" Phoebe clicked her fingers when she realised what had happened.  "I know!  Piper must have…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"…been stabbed; that's when I felt the pain, and then Leo must have healed her; that's why the pain wen away so quickly."  Prue explained to Andy and Cass.

They both looked sceptical.

"How can that happen?"  Andy asked.  "It's not like you're emotionally linked or anything…are you?"

Prue frowned.  "Hmm, good question.  Cass, you come and help me check the book, Andy could you make sure Claire is getting ready for bed?"

Prue and Cass made their way up to the attic, while Andy went to Claire's room.

"OK, so we're looking for something to do with emotional connections, time travel, feeling other people's pain…" Cass thought aloud as she flipped through the book.

"Wait…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"…turn back to the page about the Charmed Ones."  Phoebe pointed to the page she was talking about, and read it aloud.

_The Charmed Ones, the most powerful source of good the world has ever known…_

"…blah, blah, blah, I already know that, where's that thing I saw about time travel?  Oh, here it is,"

If the Charmed Ones are ever separated by means of time travel, then if there is a Charmed One left in their present time, the others will feel everything that the present Charmed Ones feels, including pain and death.

"Oh great, so all Ettin has to do is kill Piper, and both Prue and I will die from this emotional connection thingy."

"But this can also help you."  Grams said.  "You now know that Piper has been stabbed by something, and I don't think her husband did it.  So that means it must have either been this Ettin warlock, or another demon."

Phoebe stood up and walked over to Grams.  "And _that_ means that if Piper's been attacked by Ettin, she'll probably have some of his blood, and should be working on the potion now.  Then she can vanquish him and we'll go back home!"  Phoebe jumped around joyfully.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leo had now explained the situation to Andie and she volunteered to try and wake Piper up while Leo bottled the potion.  Leo left for the kitchen and Andie sat next to Piper on the couch, lightly slapping her face to bring her around.

"Piper.  Piper."  Andie said softly.

Piper's eyes fluttered, then opened fully.  "A…Andie?  Wha…What are you doing here?"  she asked as her niece helped her sit up.

"I came by to see if Mom was home, and Leo explained the situation.  He's bottling the potion now."

"Bottling the potion?" Piper was still confused.  However, when Leo appeared in the doorway, with three bottles of pale green potion, her head apparently cleared.  "_Ohhhh_, _that_ potion.  I take it you got some blood from Ettin?"  She asked her husband.

"Yeah, right as he stabbed you, I cut his arm.  I didn't even notice he'd stabbed you until after he'd blinked away.  Then you'd fainted, so I finished the potion while I was waiting for you to wake up."  Leo explained, sitting next to Piper and brushing some hair out of her face.  "Is the baby OK?"

Piper's hands went to her bulging stomach.  "Yeah, I think so…ow."

"What?"  Both Andie and Leo looked concerned.

"Nothing, I just thought I felt a…ow."

"A pain?  Is the baby kicking again?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't think he or she has much room to kick anymore.  It was probably just…ow."  Piper clutched her stomach, leaning forward as much as her stomach would allow.

"Are they contractions?  Are you in labour?"  Leo asked, very concerned now.

"They might be contractions, but I don't think I'm in labour yet, or at least not far enough to worry about.  We have to vanquish this demon first, then we can worry about the baby."  Piper dismissed her husband's fear with a wave of her hand.  "How much longer do we have?"

"30 hours."  Leo answered.  "More than a day."

"Here's the summoning spell."  Andie said, holding out a piece of paper.

"OK, let's do this."  Piper stood up and, with the help of Leo, and waddled over to Andie.  "Leo, where's the potion?"

"Right here."  Leo replied, giving a bottle each to Piper and Andie.

_Powers of light,  
Magic of bright.  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring the walock Ettin here._

In a cloud of smoke, Ettin appeared, too quickly for Piper and Andie to throw their potions.  He blew them both into the wall with a gust of wind, but not before Andie threw him back with her power.  Leo quickly went to help Piper up, apparently forgetting his own bottle of potion.

Andie threw Ettin back into the wall again, and Piper blew him up before he hit the wall.  As he reformed, he blinked behind Andie and thrust an athame into her side.

"Leo!"  Piper screamed, pointing to her niece.

Leo threw his potion at Ettin, then went to heal Andie.

The three watched as Ettin burned, before disappearing altogether.  Immediately after Ettin vanished, Phoebe and Prue appeared in his place.

Andie and Leo ran to them, as Piper collapsed in pain.

After hugging Andie, Prue and Leo, Phoebe looked for Piper and found her on the floor, in a puddle of water.

"Oh my god!  Piper's water broke!"  she cried, rushing over to her sister.

"Oh my god!"  Was the response from Andie, Prue and Leo, who all followed Phoebe over to Piper.

Leo tried to lift her, but Piper cried out, so he hastily put her down.  "Should I orb?"  he asked.

"No, too risky, what if someone sees you?  Especially with your arms around a screaming woman.  It's better if we take Piper's Jeep."  Prue said.  "Andie, you and I can lift and move Piper to the car, Leo you act as if you're holding her, just in case someone sees us.  Pheebs, get the car keys and Piper's bag please."  Prue took charge as usual.

As Andie, Leo and Prue concentrated on manoeuvring Piper into the car, Phoebe fiddled around, opening doors for them and locking the front door behind them.

Once they got to Piper's Jeep, Andie and Prue moved Piper into the backseat and Leo got in next to her, laying her head on his lap.  Prue realised that there wouldn't be enough seats for everyone while Piper was like that, so she took Piper's keys from Phoebe and told her younger sister to take Andie in her BMW.  Phoebe obliged and soon they were on their way to the hospital.

Four hours later, in the delivery room, Leo instructed Piper as she huffed and puffed, "Pipe, okay, breath. Push…"

"Oh, what a feeling."  Piper exclaimed when the contraction was over, "This baby better be pretty, cause it's not giving me a pretty feeling now."

Leo was now down by Piper's legs, watching the doctor do his work, "And the here's the head… the neck… the shoulders… the arms…"

"LEO!" Piper yelled "This is not a football commentary! I can feel what's coming out!"

Leo barely heard her, as he watched his daughter com into the world.  "Oh, here it comes. Oh my!"  

The room was blissfully quiet until the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

The nurse came up beside Piper, holding a wrapped bundle, "It's a girl."

"A girl?"  Piper panted.

"Yes, Mrs. Wyatt. Here you go." The nurse said, handing the baby to Piper.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Piper said as she ran her fingers lightly over the baby's head. "She looks just like you."

Leo looked confused, "No she doesn't. I don't see any blonde hair."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I just expelled something that weighs about eight pounds out of myself. I was talking to myself. What did you do?"

Leo grinned, "I supplied the other half of the chromosomes."

Piper also smiled "Thanks, good enough for me. You want to hold her?"

"Sure." Leo replied, taking the baby from Piper, "Hey, this is Daddy. Daddy…" he repeated as his eyes teared up, he sat down in a chair beside Piper's bed, showing the baby to her. "So, what should we call her? Melinda?"

Piper shook her head "Patricia."

"Patricia?  After your mom?"

Piper nodded.  "When I was pushing, it hurt so much I thought I wouldn't be able to get through it.  But then mom's voice came to me, urging me on, telling me it was going to be OK, that I was going to get through it, and look…I did."  Piper said, indicating to the pink-wrapped bundle in Leo's arms.

Leo smiled, and kissed Patricia on the forehead.  "She still needs a middle name."

"Yeah, she does.  How 'bout you pick that, since I picked the first name."  Piper responded, taking the baby off Leo.

"OK, how about Grace."

"Patricia Grace Wyatt.  I love it."

"And I love you."  Leo said, leaning over to give Piper a soft kiss.  "Thank you for bringing this wonderful child into our life."

"Aw, you're welcome."  Piper answered, leaning over for another kiss.

 "Should I go and tell the others?"

Piper nodded, and Leo left, after kissing both her and Patricia once more.  Five minutes later Phoebe and Prue burst into the room, looking for their niece.

Piper handed Patricia first to Phoebe, who spoke babytalk to her while Prue and Piper talked.

"So you named her after mom?" Prue commented.

"Yeah, coz when I was in labour, you know pushing and everything, I was in so much pain I couldn't bear it.  Mom encouraged me and helped me get through it."

"Aw, that's so sweet."  Prue said, looking teary eyed.

"What's so sweet?"  Phoebe asked, handing Patricia to Prue.

"Mom helped Piper get through the labour, she…"

"…encouraged me and told me I could endure the pain." Piper finished when Prue descended into babytalk.

"Aww."  Phoebe said, clasping Piper's hand.

Leo then poked his head into the room, knowing that the three were having a sisterly moment.  "Uh, Piper, Jack and Cole are here.  Is it OK if they come in?"

Piper nodded.  "Sure."

Leo opened the door and came in, followed shortly by Cole and Jack.

"You guys, this is Patricia Grace Wyatt."  Piper introduced her daughter as Prue held her up for the two men to see.

Cole went over to Phoebe while Jack followed Prue back to Patricia's crib.

"She's so beautiful Piper, she looks just like you." Jack commented, holding Patty's hand.

"Thanks."  Piper smiled.

"Here Pipe, we'll let you hold her for a while."  Prue said, moving over to Piper.

But before she could take two steps, Patty vanished in a swarm of blue lights.

"What the?!  Where did she…"  Piper's escalating voice was quickly calmed when Patty orbed into her mother's arms.  "Well I guess we know what other power you have now."

Two days later Prue, Cole and Phoebe were finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang.  Prue put down the teatowel she had been using and went to answer the door.

She opened it and found…

A/N: Hahaha, didn't think I'd leave you hanging like that did you?

"Andy." Prue whispered, smiling and running out the door. 

When Prue came running through the door Andy dropped his duffle bag to the ground and welcomed her into his arms. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his lower waist. He held her tight, glad that she was happy to see him. When he set her down her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she didn't want to let go. While in his arms she felt safe and warm. Andy held her a while not wanting to move away from her when she began to speak. 

"You're back." Prue stated.

Andy smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"And you came back because of…"

"You."

Prue gave a small laugh. She was crying. But these were happy tears that came to her eyes. Andy gently wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Prue hesitated, before turning her face so that he kissed her cheek instead of her lips.  He looked at her questioningly, but she just hugged him again, holding him tight, getting as close to him as possible. Prue had dreamed of this all week but no dream even came close to reality. Andy now knew he made the right choice in coming back. He loved her so much.

THE END

Of that chapter, finally!  Please tell me what you think.  Since no-one told me how they'd like Andy to come back, I had to think of it myself and so I hope you liked it.

Now Prue's in a dilemma, should she stay with Jack or break up with him in favour of Andy?  I've already decided, but I'd still like your opinions (although I can probably guess what they're gonna be) and a reason why you chose.


End file.
